inked wings and tattooed hearts FMOA
by Midnight In Charming
Summary: One shot made longer - Bella goes to get a Tattoo and ends up with more than she bargained for , Edward the tattoo artist gets the time of his life , as a girl walks into his shop for a Tattoo and leaves with Edwards make well and truly on her


Disclaimer - i dont own twilight , or the characters only the sexy storeline and lemon action going on .

This was at first a one shot but after inboxe's and Leelee obsessive complusive love of the ''lemons'' ive decided to make in a story and see how we go , i need a blog and im sucking at making it if anyone can help it would be great :D i have pics of the Tattoo's that ive choosen so id love to upload them all on there if i actual get one up 'laughs'. on with the story

Inked Wing's And Tattooed Heart's

Chapter one - Sex and Needle work

Walking in to the tattoo booth i smiled looking around hearing the sound of the needle , the needle making a peice of art on somebodys skin.

It wasnt my first time id had a tattoo but it was my first in England i normaly have them in washington were my dad live's but since my cousin Alice and her brother older Emmet had moved to England with there parents Esme and Carlisle Cullen

i decided i couldnt let them leave without me , we'd be friends for so long and i was able to let them leave so here we was living in an apartment togeather there parents in another part of the city .

we'd been here for about a month now and i was loving it , Alice's long time boyfrined Jasper hale had managed to get a promotion with his company being able to come and live in the same town as Alice he was due to fly in anytime today so she was sat at out apartment waiting patiently for his phone call.

Emmett was picking me up , he had a car show to go to so dropped me off on the way after telling me how much of a idoit i was getting another tattoo so soon after my last one just before we left washington Forks, he'd been texting me about the amazing blonde girl sat next to him at the show causing me to roll my eyes to myself ohh great ill be bella blueberry i enjoyed my single life i wasnt a virgin but i also didnt sleep around no one seemed to understand me , Sighing i picked up the booklet.

So here i was sat in the waiting room looking through the booklet for my latest tattoo , id picked Angel wings my mum Reene had died a year ago and she had a love for Angel's , during her funderal a Large white feathered wing fell down from out of no were and layed softly on her coffin since then id had her weakness for the strange Angel fetish.

Looking at the Wings in the booklet it was as if they was designed just for me , the long feathered wings curled up around the end raising upwards and had detailed design i planned on having a scroll underneath with Reene's name added and her date of birth and date of death.

i herd the needle stopped and smiled to myself walking around looking into the glass at my reflection , i looked like any normal twenty year old , but underneath i was anything but.

i had nine peiercings , five ear peircings , my tongue , my lip ,one nipple periced and my noise

With nine tattoo's including fallen stars coming off my left shoulder falling onto my back , right hip had a heart with mom and dad wrote inside i also had love written across the top of my right breast and a large pantha tattooed on my right leg back bottom back and right arm both had scripts on them, along with a rose in the middle of my back and a butterfly on the front of my right shoulder and my last tattoo , charlie loved it even though he though i was tainting my skin , it was the word forks with a rainy cloud under even though he grumpled at yet another tattoo he grinned and seem to get the joke

i turned as i seen the person who'd just had there skin marked and smiled seeing a small thin girl walk from around the curtian and wince i smiled nowing that was her first tattoo from her face it looked like her last i chuckled as she exited the shop smiling , some people just wasnt ment to have tattoo's.

I turned hearing someone shuffling around and stopped dead , well fuck my car ! there in front of me stood the most handsome fucker ive ever seen , he was a god .

He , who ever he was and i damn well intended to find out , was smiling at me not just any smile no this was a crooked smile , a smile that wetted my panties and made my breathe hitch i think i might of even moaned out loud , oh shit i did he smirked i took the time to look at the rest of his face he had striking green eye's , and a face to die for , he had the most sexy aray of hair , bronze a reddish brown it was so messy i just wented to run my hands through it as i looked up i noticed his eyes trailed down my body and grinned to myself look all you want sexy , im going to check you out to hotpants.

I allowed my eyes to roam down his body he had a white tight vest on showing off his tattoed arms i wanted to run forward and lick him all over he had grey jogging bottoms on with white tennis shoes i licked my lip's letting my eyes roam back meeting his , his eyes looked darker they was gazed over and i had to hold the chair to stop me from running over and stripping him naked.

''uhm hey im Edward'' he said chuckling

i just nodded not really sure what else to do i was shocked at the sound of his voice. , his laughted made me look up as i raised my eye wondering what he found funny.

'' mm i guess you wanted a tattoo darling '' i seen his lips move and shook my head nodding, tattoo bella , think youve come for the tattoo.

i swolled and smiles getting my voice back ''yeah ive picked this one out'' grinning pointing to the Angel wings in the book in my hand.

he smiled in responce and nodded ''good choice Darling i have the same one on my back , is this your first tattoo''

i grinned about him having the tattoo but had to scoff at his question it was his turn to raise his eye brows,

winking i turned around lifted my t shirt a little allowing him to see my tattoo on my back , dropping my top hearing his bell like chuckle , turning finding him smiling ''as you can see its not , it like the wings on my right ribcage''

'' nice choice'' he grinned ''well come park yourself on my chair and well get you sorted out''

i smiled following him into the back smiling at the familiar seat sitting myself down i turned to face him finding him going over the imagie if picked ''so are you new around here ...'' he said leaving the choice for my name

''bella'' i replied and he nodded ''and yes i just moved here about a month ago with my freind and her family'' he nodded picking up the needle .

i smiled closing my eyes hearing the noise suddenly i felt his fingers on my skin lifting my shirt and rubbing my stomach were id asked for the tattoo my breathe caught again as i herd him speak still caressing my skin.

''Im Edward i own this store im the only tattoost shop in this part of the city so i wondered were'd you got your other ink from'' i smiled biting my lip feeling his finger tips lift off me.

''mmmmm'' was i managed to breathe out as i seen him turn the needle on , i looked into his eyes just as he turned to look at me and before i couldnt say anything i was sat up with my arms around his neck and my lips touching his i vagualr heared him drop the needle onto the stand before my back hit the chair and i felt his wieght ontop of me , our lips still connected.

''mm you smell amazing darling'' he purred into my ear , as his mouth placed kiss's down my neck my fingers threated into his hair tugging and pulling as i moaned out his name.

His hand roamed around me down my chest towards my pants before he looked up and a shocked look came across his face , he jumped up off me and stood staring down as my chest was rising up and down with my deep breaths i looked at him kinda sad wondering what i had done wrong.

''shit im sorry darling so sorry you just looked so sexy when i seen you and you felt amazing i dont ... usualy im not ... shit '' he cursed again .

I sat up looking at him and tugged his shirt pulling him towards me ''dont be i know i know ... i havent but god Edward your just so fucking hot'' i swear i herd him Growl

'' are you sure you want this darling , i dont know if i can control myself'' his voice sounded pained.

i moaned out loud grabbing his hand laying it on my breast sqeeuzing it he moaned this time and moved his self back on top of me .

he kissed down my ear as i smiled and moaned out four words that broke him

''Edward mm fuck me please'' before i could even finish he had my t-shirt off and his hands on his belt i giggled watching him as he looked at me with lust filled eyes i grinned kicking my shoes off and kissing and licking down his arms mmm salty and sweaty god hes was so hot i was dripping wet thinking of the things hed do to me.

we was soon both naked and i felt his hands roam around my chest my hands was scratching down his back as i felt his hard erect cock on my stomach he was large , larger than any other man id been with and i couldnt wait for him to be inside me , i moaned out his name as a cry fell from my lips feeling his mouth assult my breast.

he twirled his skilled toungue around my nipple biting gently as i arched my back relishing in the pleasure he was giving me , his hand roamed down to were my thighs met , and i felt him slip a finger into my wetness ''mm baby your so wet , so naughty wetting my chair'' he whsipered as i cryed out his name feeling his finger pump in and out of me.

my hips was rocking against his hand and i was close to the edge but he pulled away and i groaned out in dismay ''edward please'' i begged

he chuckled as he grabbed his arousal and rubbed the head against my pussy lips teasing me i scratched his back hard allowing my nails to dig into him he bit my neck causing my hips to buck against him and his tip to enter me.

he laid his head on my shoulder as he pushed into me , my walls tightened around him as i became used to his size inside me it was the most amazing feeling in the world i suddenly felt complete.

he fit me like a glove it was amazing how he filled me, i kissed his cheek and licked around his ear as he moaned and started to pull out gently thrustin inside me.

My head shot back in pleasure as i felt him thrust in to me a number of times each time i was getting more and more out of breath at the amazing feeling of pleasure he was causing to roam through my body.

''baby mm im so close darling'' he mumered against my breast were his head and come to lay during lips explorence of me.

i arched my back and wrapped my legs around his waist causing his cock to hit a part of my pussy , a part that rocked me and made me feel like i needed to scratch an itch i pushed up meeting his thrust as i cryed back ''mm babe i do to cum in me baby i need to feel your cum inside me''

just as my words left my mouth i felt him squirt his cum inside me thrusting as he did my own orgasm hit as i felt the tightness in my stomach pull untill it snapped i layed kissing his neck as my walls clenched around him as we both rode out our joined climax

after we finished panting and managed to get enough strengh to get up and dressed i notice Edward had turned the needle off and was sat in his work chair , running his hands through his hair.

i smiled watching how sexy it looked sex hair i laughed out loud and he winked at me as if he knew what i was thinking about.

he ran his hand down my arm as i spun around to face him and grinned

''so how about my inked wings'' i asked smiling looking into his eyes they was still dark now , but it wasnt lust i saw i wasnt sure what emotion it was but i liked it.

''mm'' he said carressing my arm ''i think we need to book a slot , so i can have you around here again'' he saif laughing

i smiled ''mm tattoo dates'' i replyed giggerling.

''no baby'' he said jumping up grabbing my hand ''tonight meet me back here ten pm''

i tilted my head confused but he leanined in to kiss me and i returned it smiling tasting mintness on his tongue i sucked on it hard making him moan and my arms was clawing his mucles but he pulled away i pouted as he chastly kissed my pouty lip's

''tonight at ten babe will be our date'' he winked as i smiled wide a date with hotpants fuck my car !

''well discuss about your tattoo on our next one tonights about us'' he grinned kissing me again before pulling away and sorting through his items on the try , i looked at my phone and noticed a missed call from emmett cursing i jumped up explaining who Emmett was and that he was hear waiting he chuckled walking me out front smiling kissing my cheak whispering in my ear ''tonight darling i promise'' behind smacking my ass and chuckling as i waslked towards emmetts jeep jumping in winking at Edward and smiling at Emmetts gob smacked face

''well fuck me swan you scored too'' he said turning looking out the mirror reversing the car.

''no emmett i think ive met Mr Right'' i said grinning closing my eyes leaning back thinging of what tonight would bring.

Leave Reviews


End file.
